Fixing the 5x19 episode
by Phillipe363
Summary: If Felicity thinks she can just walk away from Helix and be welcome back into Team Arrow with open arms, she's got another thing coming. If Diggle thinks he can pull the moral high card with Lyla, well he's got a surprise in store.


**Hey guys**

 **Now this me writing a long, overdue therapy fic to season 5 episodes 19 and 20.**

 **So, like I addressed in my Not a Monster fic, there was multiple problems with season 5 and the crap they did with Felicity/Helix is one of them.**

 **The amount of pandering put into Felicity's arc by the end of season 5 is extremely ridiculous, because they turned Felicity into a cyber terrorist then lets her get away with it. Also, zero punishment from Team Arrow with even being let back in willing then blaming Oliver of somehow, it's all his fault yet again, is total crap.**

 **Because they made Felicity a full out villain which was fine, but they should have given her consequences like being in prison or on the run with kicked off Team Arrow.**

 **Or even killed but given Felicity's appearance in season 4 Flash confirms she survived 5x23, assuming we needed any proof the writers don't have the guts to kill off their pet.**

 **Now on with the story**

 **I don't own anything in the Arrowverse**

* * *

An apartment during the night

"You're holding a man illegally Lyla. No lawyer, no judge, no jury." Diggle said angrily towards his wife.

"Really? You don't have a problem with Slade Wilson or Digger Harkness being locked up in a the Supermax. Or Barry Allen's pipeline which I doubt is even fit for human decency. So, what's your problem with me doing it now?" Lyla snaps back angrily.

"I… because it's wrong, Lyla." Diggle said.

"Wrong? You've been spending too much time around Felicity for her double standards. You need to get over yourself Johnny and wake up to the real world you've been living in since you joined the military after failing college." Lyla replied.

"Or what, you going to divorce me again?" Diggle snaps.

"If I do, you there won't be a third marriage. Because I don't have time for this bullshit and not going to waste my life in an unhealthy marriage. I have too much self-respect and love for our son, to do that." Lyla said.

Diggle steps back like in he just been gut punched.

Meeting her husband's gaze "I love you, but figure out your issues. Until you do, you won't be sleeping near me." Lyla replied.

Diggle goes to form a response Lyla turns around and walks into the bedroom, with slamming the door closed.

* * *

The Bunker

Felicity goes walking up the steps onto the computer platform to see Oliver standing there with his back facing her. Turning around, Oliver is angrily scowling with his hands by his sides, clenched into fists.

"Why are you upset? I figured you would understand why I had to do this. I mean you've done the same of cross dark lines and besides it's not even like James, is even a criminal. He's just a man protecting his rights" Felicity said upset and slightly confused.

"Just how far have you fallen or were you always this insane sounding?" Oliver asked, in partial disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Sure, I've done dark things and crossed lines, but I've never actually threatened national security. Cayden James is the leader of a cyber terrorist organization despite your dueled beliefs, Felicity. Also, you have betrayed anyone who has ever trusted you and you expect me to understand? Oliver growls furiously.

"I have always supported you, even if I don't always agree with you" Felicity replied.

A humorless chuckle "Since when? Just off the top of my head, when I had to work with Malcolm to beat Ras al Ghul, keeping Roy's plan from Thea and me? Samantha blackmailing me to never see William again if I told anybody. How about when I had a valid concern for Barry discovering my secret? You only support me when it suits you" Oliver said glaring.

"This ridiculous how you're being this abusive to me. This not how you treat somebody you love. I needed to work with Helix and free Cayden James so I could get access to a device to locate Chase by his heart beat" Felicity said angrily while pulling a small object from her pocket.

Scoffing "After everything you've done to me, you have lost any ground to stand on. I should have known back with Kenn Williams that you were a problem only I've spent far too long seeing the signs, but ignoring them. I'm done doing that" Oliver replied.

"I love you, but maybe you should just leave and come back when you get your head clear. Because I'm going to find Chase and your clearly unable to focus, you're a threat to my team" Felicity said scathingly and dismissively.

"It's not your team, you're no longer calling the shots behind my back and undermining me at every turn" Oliver said coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked confused.

"It means you're done" Oliver said.

Suddenly the elevator dings as a group of ARGUS agents in black military gear rush up with pointing guns at Felicity's head and telling her place her hands on the back of Felicity's head.

Lyla comes out from around a far corner of the room, with walking up onto the platform.

"What are you doing? You can't do this to me" Felicity screams in protest.

"Felicity Smoak, you are officially a cyber terrorist and a threat to US security. You are under arrest. Take her away" Lyla said, not even showing an ounce of emotion.

The agents zip tie Felicity's hands behind her back before dragging Felicity away to the garage area where a black van is waiting. Climbing into the back, the men inject Felicity with a tranquilizer via a syringe, before closing the doors and driving off.

"Thank you" Oliver said turning to Lyla.

"Your welcome" Lyla replied.

"So, what, will you do with her?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity has information about Helix and we never have been able to really get inside that terrorist group. So, she'll get shipped off to a black site and questioned." Lyla said.

Oliver remains silent while crouching down to pick up the device and hands it to Lyla, knowing she'll destroy it. The device probably has a virus to affect his systems.

"Through it might be best to leave out the part of the black site when Johnny discovers we arrested Felicity" Lyla said.

"Why? You guys having trouble?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah… he's arguing with me about ARGUS's operations we've had to do for the safety of others and he just doesn't understand it's needed to protect innocent lives" Lyla said kind of upset.

"I could talk to Diggle, but not sure how much good it will do" Oliver said.

"No don't strain your friendship with him on my account. I can handle him" Lyla said.

"You're my friend to, but very well I won't interfere" Oliver replied.

"I appreciate it" Lyla said.

"Good night" Oliver replied.

"See you around" Lyla said then walks towards the elevator and climbs inside.

Oliver let's out a sigh, given it's been a long night and he needs some sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Your thoughts are always welcome.**

 **Oh, something else that massively bugged me from the 5x19 and 5x20 episodes was Diggle being a complete jerk to Lyla, all over some issues of Lyla holding the leader of a cyber terrorist organization captive.**

 **Then what's worse is they portrayed Lyla as somehow, she's in the wrong for doing this. Uh, hello Cayden James is massive threat who needs to be kept out of society to protect innocent people, so Diggle I think your moral hang ups need to take a back seat.**

 **For Diggle in these episodes, well if Lyla did get a second divorce I wouldn't have blamed her at all.**

 **Which Diggle in general like so many other characters has been butchered by Guggenheim and the supposed writers. Diggle now completely supports Felicity no matter what she does, even if it means trying to get Oliver into a toxic relationship with Felicity, judges Oliver for his actions even through he's done similar ones and well I could go on, but I'm not.**

 **Regarding Felicity in this story, I'll put it simply this what should have happened on the show, but didn't.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
